Talos
Der Gott Talos ist die Dreieinigkeit der drei Shezzarine Ysmir Wulfharth, Zurin Arctus und Tiber Septim, die durch Nachahmung des Enantiomorphes und damit verbunden der Annahme von Lorkhans Mantel zu einem Gott wurden. Talos festigt das Rad der Konvention, das den Aurbis in seiner momentanen Form festhält und verhindert, dass Mundus trotz der gefallenen Türme ins Reich des Vergessens stürzt. Da Tiber Septim zudem CHIM erlangte, ist Talos allmächtig. thumb|right|300px|Tempel des Talos in [[Windhelm|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:ScreenShot198.jpg]] Ysmir Wulfharth Erstes Leben - Zeit als Großkönig Wulfharth war in der ersten Ära Großkönig von Himmelsrand, nachdem sein Vorgänger, König Hoag Elfentöter, im Kampf gegen die alessianischen Heere gefallen war. Wulfharth wurde von der Volksversammlung zum neuen Großkönig gewählt, und angeblich soll sein Thu'um so mächtig gewesen sein, dass sein Eid nur schriftlich festgehalten werden konnte. Deshalb wurde ihm der Titel Ysmir und der Titel Shors Zunge verliehen. Zudem war er ein Drachenblut und Shezzarine. Wulfharths erste Handlung als Großkönig soll die Reinstallation des alten Nordischen Tier-Pantheons gewesen sein, und damit verbunden die Zerstörung der alessianischen Tempel und ihrem Glauben im ganzen Land, bei dem die Tempel niedergebrannt und die Priester getötet wurden. Im weiteren Verlauf seiner Herrschaft schlug er Schlachten gegen die Orks aus dem Osten und baut die 418. Stufe nach Hoch-Hrothgar wieder auf, die von einem Drachen zerstört worden war. Taten wie das Verschlucken von Gewitterwolken brachten ihm den Titel Atem von Kyne ''ein. Wulfharth regierte lange Jahre, bis Orkey, ein feindlicher Gott, die nordische Sichtweise von Malacath, der schon immer versucht hatte, die Nord zu vernichten, von Neuem den Geist von Alduin rief. Zu dieser Zeit wurde fast jeder Nord in das Alter von sechs Jahren zurückgefressen. Wulfharth betete damals zu Shor, dem toten Oberhaupt der Götter, dass dieser einmal mehr auferstehen und seinem Volk beistehen möge. Shors Geist kämpfte gegen Alduin auf der Geisterebene, wie das kosmische Straucheln zwischen den beiden schon immer bestanden hatte. Shor gewann, und als Wulfharth den Kampf beobachtete, lernte er einen neuen Thu'um: 'Was passiert, wenn Ihr den Drachen genau so schüttelt, mit dem man Aka selbst manipulieren konnte. Wulfharth nutzte darufhin den Schrei, um den Nord ihre Jahre wiederzugeben, indem er Aka, und damit Alduin, manipulierte. Doch dies wirkte sich auf ihn zurück und er selbst alterte auf unnatürliche Weise extrem schnell, wurde älter als die Graubärte und starb. Er wurde danach verbrannt. '''Zweites Leben - Aschekönig König Wulfharth wurde im Zuge der wieder aufflammenden Konflikte der Chimer und Dwemer von Shor wiedergeboren. Da interne Konflikte die Bewohner Morrowinds beschäftigt hielten, planten die Nord einen Angriff auf das lange verlorene Resdayn, wie Morrowind früher genannt worden war. Da ihnen aber ein starker Anführer fehlte, drohte die Unternehmung zu kippen, bis Voryn Dagoth zu ihnen kam und davon kündete, zu wissen, wo das Herz von Shor sei, das diesem vor langer Zeit entrissen wurde. Er behauptete, die Elfen hätten das Herz versteckt, da sie gewusst hätten, dass sie eines Tages verlieren würden und Shor zurückkehren könnte. Die Zwerge hätten Shors Herz und dies sei der Grund für die Unruhen in Morrowind. Auf die Frage der Nord, warum er seine Landsleute betrüge, antwortete er, dass sich die Chimer seit jeher gegnseitig betrügen würden, und die Nord glaubten ihm. Die alten Zungen sangen Shors Geist zurück in die Welt und Shor versammelte eine Armee und erweckte Ysmir Wulfharth von den Toten, wiedergeboren als Aschekönig, um ihm als General zu dienen. Dagoth jedoch beanspruchte ebenfalls diese Position, da er sie seiner Meinung nach verdiene, in Anbetracht seiner Bedeutung für jenes Unterfangen. So hatten die nordischen Armeen zwei Generäle und marschierten gen Osten. Schließlich am Roten Berg angekommen wurden die Nord von einem geschmiedeten Bündnis aus Chimern und Dwemern überrascht, denn Dagoth hatte sie verraten. Shor wurde von Nerevar das Herz, das er kurz wiedererlangt hatte, wieder herausgeschnitten, und so blieb seine göttliche Macht unter dem Roten Berg, bei seinem Herz gefangen. Wulfharth tötete zwar Dumac, den Zwergenkönig, doch seine Armeen wurden besiegt. Schließlich wurde Wulfharth von Vivec getötet. Drittes Leben - Aschekönig Wulfharth wurde ein zweites Mal zurückgeholt, ob von den Graubärten oder von Almalexia, ist nicht bekannt. Im Jahr 2E572 griff ein Dämonenkönig namens Ada'Soom Dir-Kamal Morrowind an. Wulfharth wurde erneut als Aschkönig heraufbeschworen, um im Kampf gegen die Bedrohung mitzuwirken. Als Dir-Kamal besiegt war, blieb Wulfharth als König der Untoten bestehen. In der zweiten Ära, nach Jahrhunderten des Krieges, sollte die Prophezeiung des Einigers von Tamriel in Erfüllung gehen, als Hjalti Früh-Bart geboren wurde. Die Graubärte riefen den neuen Ysmir, die Gestalt der Prophezeiung zu sich, und Wulfharth dachte, er sei gemeint. Als er vor den Graubärten stand und ihren Gruß empfing, wurde er wieder zu Asche, denn er war nicht der Auserwählte. Doch als Grauer Wind sollte er der wahren Figur der Prophezeiung helfen, ihr zu folgen. Hjalti Früh-Bart / Tiber Septim thumb|Eine Fensterscheibe mit dem Abbild von Talos in der Kapelle von [[Skingrad|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Talos.jpg]]Hjalti Frühbart wurde 2Ä 827 in Hochfels geboren und starb 3Ä 38. Die Geschichten über seine Herkunft und seine Jugend variieren, so soll er nicht auf der Insel Alcaire geboren worden sein sondern in Himmelsrand, oder gar Atmora. Welche Geschichte davon wahr ist oder war, lässt sich nach Talos' retroaktiver Geschichtsveränderung nicht mehr feststellen. Zeit als General Erste Erwähnung findet Tiber Septim als General Hjalti während der Schlacht von Alt Hrol'dan, in der er die Armee von Cuhlecain und seine Nord-Verbündeten in den Kampf gegen die Abgeschworenen führte, damit dieser die nördliche Grenze seines Königreiches Colovia sichern konnte. Vor der Schlacht war ein Ruf der Graubärte nach einem neuen Drachenblut ausgegangen, einem neuen Ysmir, der Tamriel zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Interregnums einen sollte. Wulfharth bewegte er sich in Form eines Sturmes über das Zelt von Hjalti. In einem Gespräch kündete er ihm von seiner Zukunft, von seinem Drachenblut und seiner Bestimmung, die Lichtfigur der Prophezeiung zu sein, die die Elfen besiegen und mit einem menschlichen Kaiserreich Tamriel vereinen würde. Wulfharth versprach ihm zudem seine Hilfe, sollte er dafür die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich an seinen Feinden, den Dunkelelfen, zu rächen. Hjalti willigte ein, ihm das Versprechen gebend, er würde seine Rache während des Krieges bekommen, der noch wartete. Am nächsten Morgen, als die Schlacht begann, beschwor Hjalti scheinbar einen Sturm, der seine Truppen unverwundbar gegenüber der Pfeile der Bürger von Reach machte und er benutzte einen Thu'um, der die Mauern der Feinde einriss. Tatsächlich war es Wulfharth gewesen, der diese Dinge vollbrachten, doch die Menschen begannen zu dieser Zeit, beide Entitäten als eine Person zu sehen. Von den Nord erhielten sie daraufhin den Namen Talos, was soviel wie Sturmkrone bedeutet, und zum ersten Mal waren zwei der drei Shezzarine als einer erkannt worden. Die Schlacht von Sancre Tor, schlug er 2Ä 852. Ein Bündnis aus Bretonen und Nord griff das Herzland an. Hjalti bekam eine Armee von Kaiser Cuhlecain und schlug das Bündnis mithilfe der Klingen vernichtend, woraufhin sich die Nord dem Kaisereich anschlossen, nachdem sie gesehen hatten, wie er den Thu'um benutzte. Zu dieser Zeit soll er auch das Amulett der Könige im Grab von Reman III. gefunden haben. Krönung zum Kaiser Nach der Einigung West-Cyrodiils durch General Talos, also Hjalti und Wulfharth, wendete sich ihr Blick gen Osten, denn Ost-Cyrodiil widerstand Cuhlecain noch. Talos marschierte ostwärts, um die nibenischen Armeen zu besiegen, doch diese ergaben sich dem General. Als Cuhlecain 2 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Sancre Tor zum Kaiser gekrönt werden sollte, kam er unter mysteriösen Umständen ums Leben; Während die offizielle Version besagt, dass er von einem Assassinen aus politischen Gründen ermordet worden war, spricht der Unterkönig in der Arkturischen Häresie ''davon, dass es Hjalti war, um später als Tiber Septim zum Kaiser ernannt zu werden. Zurin Arctus, der kaiserliche Kampfmagier krönte ihn schließlich zum Kaiser, und Wulfharth wurde geschickt, um die menschlichen Königreiche gefügig zu machen, während sich Hjalti um die Belange der Verwaltung Cyrodiils kümmerte. Inwiefern diese Darstellung akkurat ist oder, gerade nach Talos Aufstieg zum Gott und dessen rückwirkender Veränderung der Vergangenheit noch zutrifft, geschweige denn ob eine Unterscheidung der drei Individuen noch möglich ist, ist nicht festzustellen. ''Im Folgenden wird deshalb, wenn keine klare Unterscheidung nötig ist, von 'Talos' statt ''Wulfharth, Hjalti und Arctus gesprochen.'' Einigung Tamriels Nach seiner Krönung fuhr Hjalti mit der Einigung Tamriels fort, teils um sein Versprechen bei Wulfharth einzuhalten. Einer seiner engsten Verbündeten war dabei Zurin Arctus, sein persönlicher Magier, der außerdem ebenfalls ein Shezzarine war. Nachdem Talos Hochfels, Hammerfell, und Himmelsrand dem Kaiserreich einverleibt hatte, wenngleich Wulfharth, entgegen dem Willen Arctus' und Hjaltis lieber eine vollständige Invasion um des Kampfes Willen durchgeführt hätte, erinnerte er Hjalti an ein sein Schicksal, die Elfen, und damit das Tribunal zu besiegen. Zudem lockt er ihn mit dem Vorschlag, das Numidium, das seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz des Tribunals ist, gegen die Hochelfen einzusetzen. Hin- und her gerissen zwischen dem Abraten Arctus' und seiner eigenen Not, das Ebenerz von Morrowind zu bekommen, um das von Jahrhunderten Krieg geprägte Cyrodiil wiederaufzubauen, entschied sich Hjalti, dass Wulfharth, den er bis dahin hatte hinhalten können, seine Rache bekommen sollte. Der Krieg mit Morrowind und dem Tribunal dauerte viele Jahre, Quellen sprechen von bis zu 80 Jahren, auch wenn dies auf den nachfolgenden Drachenbruch durch das Numidium zurückzuführen ist. Wenngleich dementsprechend die genauen Modalitäten unbekannt sind, das Ergebnis des Krieges war ein Friedensvertrag, den Tiber Septim mit Vivec, sehr zum Unmut seines Volkes, schloss. Im Austausch dafür, dass Morrowind sich nur in die kaiserliche Bürokratie einfügen sollte, aber selbstständig als Provinz regiert bleiben könnte, gab Vivec Tiber das Numidium, im Glauben, ohne das Herz von Lorkhan sei dieses nicht zu benutzen. Für Wulfharth hingegen stellte es einen Verrat von Hjalti dar, sein Versprechen mit ihm zu brechen, denn im Gegensatz zu Hjalti kümmerten ihn das Wohlbefinden der Kaiserlichen und strategische Vorgehensweisen nicht, war doch alles, was er von Anfang an begehrt hatte, Rache an den Elfen. Er verließ Hjalti. Obwohl es zuerst aussichtslos schien, das restliche Tamriel ohne den Unterkönig einnehmen zu wollen, hatte Zurin Arctus eine Idee; Die Stücke des Numidiums, die Tiber Septim ihm zur Untersuchung gegeben hatte, konnten tatsächlich, ganz nach Wulfharths Meinung, wieder zusammengesetzt werden. Weiterhin erkannte Arctus das wahre Potential des Artefaktes und seine wahre Macht. Doch er dachte, dass Lorkhans Herz benötigt würde, um es wieder lebendig zu machen. Septim jedoch fasst einen Plan, das Numidium stattdessen mit Wulfharths Seele zu betreiben, mit der Seele eines Shezzarines, der Seele Lorkhans. Sogleich kontaktierte er Wulfharth, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er Recht gehabt hätte und sie das Tribunal vernichten müssten, jedoch nur, um ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Arctus setzte derweil das Numidium in der Halle des Colossus in Elsweyr zusammen. Wieder bei Septim wurde der Unterkönig schließlich von kaiserlicher Leibgarde umstellt, und Arctus wirkte einen Seelenstein auf ihn, um damit das Numidium zu betreiben. Er brüllte ein Loch in Arctus' Brust und entriss ihm damit das Herz - Daraufhin kam Tiber Septim zurück, mit jedem Zeugen tot. Der Enantiomorph war vollzogen; Die Rollen hierbei sind nicht eindeutig verteilt, was auch an der späteren Fusion der drei Individuen liegt - Jeder mehrere Rollen in gewisser Weise aus: Tiber Septim ist der Rebell, denn er ist es, der den König, in diesem Falle Wulfharth, den ehemaligen Großkönig, beerbt, Arctus ist der Beobachter, der schwer verletzt wird. Tiber Septim ist hingegen auch der Beobachter, denn er nimmt nicht an der Tötung teil und kommt erst herein, nachdem Wulfharth Arctus getötet hat. Laut Tiber Septim hatte Arctus einen Anschlag auf ihn geplant, und die Toten, inklusive Wulfharth, wurden als Helden gefeiert. Der Kaiser aber hatte, was er wollte, denn der Seelenstein, das Mantella, war bereit für den Gebrauch durch das Numidium. Das Ergebnis war zwar nicht der Gott, den Tiber und Wulfharth sich vorgestellt hatten, doch es funktionierte, und Septim ging, um das restliche Tamriel, insbesondere Alinor. Durch den durch die Aktivierung des Numidium entstandenen Drachenbruch dauerte die Eroberung wenige Tage, aber gleichzeitig Jahrhunderte. Doch Septim nannte sich nun endgültig Kaiser von Tamriel. Das Numidium hingegen wurde vom neuen Unterkönig, Zurin Arctus, zerstört, bevor es ihn in den Boden stampfte, und das Mantells ging lange Jahre verloren. Nach der vollständigen Einigung Tamriels begann die Dritte Ära. Als Dank für die Unterstützung seiner Soldaten veränderte Talos via CHIM Cyrodiil von einem Dschungel rückwirkend in der Zeit zu dem mitteleuropäischen Waldgebiet, wie es in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion gezeigt wird. Dazu hielt er eine Rede, die direkt von Heimskr quotiert wird; Tiber Septim wurde 108 Jahre alt und der reichste Mann aller Zeiten. Nach seinem Tod formierte sich ein kleiner Kult, der ihn, wie schon Reman I. nach dessen Tod, zu einem Gott erklärte und ihn anbetete, aber der Gott Talos war zu dieser Zeit kein Teil der "Acht Göttlichen". Aufstieg zum Gott Nachdem der Enantiomorph vollzogen worden war und jeder der drei Individuen nun ein Drittel eines Ganzen war, stand der Wiederkehr Lorkhans als Gott nur die noch nicht vollzogene Wiedervereinigung im Weg, denn Wulfharth war im Mantella gefangen, Arctus war der Unterkönig und Tiber Septim hatte sich entschieden, zu sterben, um im Zustand von CHIM weiterhin auf die Ereignisse von The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall zu warten, ohne dabei an das Kaiserreich gebunden zu sein. Mit der Verwerfung im Westen, bei dem das Numidium in einer Version des Drachenbruchs zerstört und Wulfharth damit befreit wurde sowie der Befreiung von Arctus' Seele vereinigten sich die drei Teile Lorkhans wieder zu einem Aspekt, dem Gott Talos, der seinen leeren Platz im Pantheon einnahm. Anzumerken ist hierbei, dass bei der Ausführung des Enantiomorphes die drei Shezzarine nicht nur die üblichen Rollen verkörperten, sondern auch die bekannten Aspekte Lorkhans: Ysmir Wulfharth verkörpert Shor, '''den Kriegergott, dessen höchste Werte die Ehre im Kampf und der Kampf selbst sind. '''Zurin Arctus verkörpert Shezzar, '''den gewieften, intelligentesten Aspekt Lorkhans, der sich durch silberne Zunge und Kreativität auszeichnet. '''Tiber Septim verkörpert Lorkhan, die Sichtweise der Elfen auf den Gott der Räumlichkeit, der nicht davor zurückscheut, seine engsten Verbündeten zu verraten, um seinen Vorteil zu erhalten. Nach seinem Tod wurde Tiber Septim von einem kleinen Kult angebetet, ähnlich Reman I., doch er wurde noch nicht offiziell ins Pantheon aufgenommen. Wann genau dieses Umdenken stattfand, ist nicht zu klären, doch spätestens zur Regentschaft von Uriel Septim VII. war Talos einer der Grundsteine des neuen Pantheons, der 'Neun Göttlichen. ' Talos wird von manchen Fanatikern nicht als Gott akzeptiert, sodass diese immer noch ausschließlich die Acht anbeten. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung zählen die Thalmor nicht dazu, da diese lediglich seine Macht schwächen wollen, da er die Realität festigt und diese die Welt beenden wollen. Talos ist zudem der Schutzgott des Kaiserreiches und seiner Krieger. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim verbietet das Weißgoldkonkordat die Anbetung von Talos, was für die Nord einen Frevel gegenüber den Göttern ist. In vielen Städten in Himmelsrand befinden sich deswegen immernoch Schreine von Talos und mitunter aus diesem Grund gibt es in Himmelsrand einen Bürgerkrieg. Galerie ScreenShot97.jpg|Schrein des Talos in Weißlauf|thumb|none|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Scree Talosschrein.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Talos Trivia * "Talos" bezeichnet in der griechischen Mythologie einen bronzenen Riesen. Siehe Talos. Quellen: * Arkturische Häresie * Die fünf Lieder von König Wulfharth * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * Michael Kirkbride, Many Headed Talos, 10 Most Powerful Beings, Altmeri Commentary about Talos * 36 Lehren des Vivec * The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ScreenShot198.jpg|Tempel des Talos in Windhelm|thumb|none|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Screen ScreenShot97.jpg|Schrein des Talos in Weißlauf|thumb|none|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Scree Talosschrein.jpg|Schrein des Talos|thumb|none|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Talos Talos.jpg|Eine Fensterscheibe mit dem Abbild von Talos in der Kapelle von Skingrad|thumb|none|link=http://de.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Date